


Elf Boy Gets Gangbanged

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Cock Biting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Blackwall (Dragon Age), Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Bisexual Solas, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Canon Gay Character, Cock Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, Elf Sex, Elryn is a cock slut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex, cum slut, he takes cock like a champ, i swear Elryn is the sluttiest man in Thedas, impromptu orgy, qunari cock, weapon of ass destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Iron Bull calls Dorian, Cullen, Solas, and Blackwall into an impromptu meeting to discuss their sexual encounters with the Inquisitor. Needless to say, one thing leads to another and oh look there's an orgy!





	Elf Boy Gets Gangbanged

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, writing orgies is fun
> 
> update (1/9/19): after a lot of character development for Elryn I've decided he and Blackwall do not end up in a relationship past friendship. this is reflected in my subsequent writing wherein he's in a relationship with only Bull, Cullen, Dorian, and Solas.

“I’m sorry, but why are we all here?” Cullen questioned as he sat down at a table set up in the Inquisitor’s bedroom.

“Well,” Iron Bull started as he pulled a chair over the table and sat on it backwards, “We’re all fucking the Inquisitor aren’t we?” Iron Bull glanced around the table at Dorian, Blackwall, Solas, and Cullen, who looked between each other nodding. They all knew who the Inquisitor slept with as he was very open with the information, especially with his lovers. The five of them were okay with this as all of them agreed to entering open relationships with Elryn right off the bat.

“Yes, but what’s the point of this meeting?” inquired Solas.

“I thought it would be interesting to hear from you guys about how sex is with him. Is that weird? I don’t know. I guess I’m trying to figure out if he does this with everyone,” Iron Bull divulged to the four other men sitting at the table.

“I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about…” Blackwall trailed off then made eye contact with Iron Bull.

“It’s about Elryn’s masochism isn’t it?” Dorian suggested. Almost instantly, the Tevinter mage felt seven incredulous eyes trained on him.

Cullen chuckled anxiously, “Oh good, it’s not just me.”

“He hasn’t used our safe word at all since we started fucking! I keep thinking that I’m going too far, but he never complains. He usually asks me to keep going harder! I don’t think I’ve ever fucked someone with such a high pain tolerance!” Iron Bull vented.

Dorian laughed, “You know when he broke his leg a little while ago in Crestwood?” He waited for the others to nod and watched as their eyes widened in realization. “Yes, exactly what you’re thinking happened, happened. It got to the point where he started crying, but even then he still wanted me continue.”

“Shit, that man can handle a lot of pain,” Blackwall commented, “I mean I’m used to the usual hair pulling and even choking, but Elryn takes it a few steps further almost every time.”

“Was sex fairly vanilla the first time you slept with him,” Cullen opened the floor to conversation with his inquiry.

“As vanilla as qunari dick gets,” Iron Bull cackled.

“To answer you question, Cullen, I’d say it was for me,” Dorian replied.

Blackwall nodded in agreeance, but then the four realized Solas hadn’t added his two cents to the conversation since it started. They silently urged him to speak.

“No, for me, it’s been rough sex from the start,” Solas disclosed with a smirk.

“Ha! That definitely makes sense. I had you pinned for a sadist!” Dorian clapped his hands together, laughing at the fact that his thought had been confirmed by Solas’ smug face.

“Solas, were you the one who dislocated a few of Elryn’s fingers recently?” Cullen asked, curious about the Inquisitor’s new injuries.

“Yes, but I believe you were the one who gave him the scar on his shoulder,” Solas shot back with a smug grin.

“I think we’ve all physically hurt him in some way or another,” Blackwall rolled his eyes at the competition Solas was trying to start.

A quiet descended in the room, all of them trying desperately to find something in their thoughts to fill the silence.

“What is it about him?” Iron Bull asked the others.

“What do you mean, Bull?” Cullen inquired.

“Well, why is it that he has so many lovers? What is it about him that we all felt compelled to be in a relationship with him even though we knew we’d have to share him?”

“You mean other than his being gorgeous and having a deliciously toned body? I have no idea,” joked Dorian with a smirk.

“He’s undeniably good looking, but his personality and actions also factor in. Elryn is willing to help everyone, he’s a good leader, he’s caring and intelligent,” Blackwall explained, “You can’t tell me that didn’t make you want him.”

“I mean sure, he’s hot and nice to people. But can that be it? And it’s not like he has an impressive cock,” Iron Bull said.

Dorian laughed, “Says the qunari with undoubtedly the largest member in Skyhold!”

Iron Bull slammed his hands on the table, guffawing, “Good point!” The qunari’s contagious laughter made the other men around the table smile and laugh themselves. Iron Bull’s laughter died down, then he brought up another point of his, “I will not believe that elves have big dicks until I see one!”

The other three men turned to Solas to see what the elven mage would say in response to Iron Bull’s declaration. “Elven men can have…”

“Big dicks?” Iron Bull grinned viciously, “Solas, is there something you’d like to say?”

“Or rather, show us?” Dorian added.

Solas rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, “No, but you don’t need to make generalizations.”

“Make me refute my statement,” Iron Bull pressured Solas, adding a sensual tone to his lilt. 

“Do you really think I’m going to pull down my pants in front of you, Bull?”

“Yes.”

Iron Bull and Solas stared at each other, their eyes seemingly wrestling. They held eye contact as if their pupils fought in hand to hand combat, stabbing into the head of the other. There was a brief silence between the men as the qunari and elf stared each other down.

Then Solas broke the eye contact, “You know what? Fine.” The elven mage fumbled with the laces of his pants to prove his point while the four other men watched him intently, astonished that Solas was actually about to show them his dick.

“Hmm, okay. Not bad…” Iron Bull decided upon viewing Solas’ dick, but then a devilish smirk appeared on his face, “For an elf.”

Before any of the men could do or say anything in reply to the unfolding moment, the door opened and the Inquisitor bounded softly up the steps into the room. He peered up from the papers he was holding at the five men sitting at the table near the fireplace. A confused look was painted on his face and he stopped in his tracks.

“What, pray tell, is going on?” Elryn asked, baffled by the scene unfolding, “And why does Solas have his cock out?”

“Long story, heh,” Iron Bull chuckled at his inadvertent dick joke.

The room was quiet, but luckily Dorian spoke up, “So where do we go from here?”

“Anyone up for an orgy?” Iron Bull asked.

The others were taken aback by Iron Bull’s suggestion.

Elryn smirked, “That isn’t why you were all here in the first place?”

“I did think about it, but it would be secondary to reason I brought them all here,” Iron Bull confessed.

“Well, I’m game,” Dorian articulated.

“Oh, why not,” Blackwall decided.

Cullen nodded, “Alright.”

“Solas, you’re halfway there already,” Elryn observed, grinning.

The elven mage scoffed, blushing and trying to hide his lips that were curling up in a smile then after a moment he answered, “Fine.”

The Inquisitor turned his attention away from his lovers and began unbuttoning his blouse as he walked toward his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed unlacing his knee-high boots as the men watched him.

“Well?” Elryn looked back to the men, urging them to start stripping.

“Right,” Cullen said, standing from the table. The others followed suit, beginning to strip themselves as they moved towards the bed. Clothes and armor littered the floor as the Inquisitor’s five lovers closed in on the bed. After Elryn, Iron Bull, unsurprisingly, was the first to finish doffing his clothing and armor. The elf started giving Iron Bull a hand job, finding that he needed to use both of his hands to effectively jack the qunari off. Solas joined Elryn's side after completly stripping his light clothing off. The two elves focused their attention on Iron Bull’s cock and balls, causing the the qunari to quietly chuckle at the sight of the two slight men fondling him.

Meanwhile Blackwall, Cullen, and Dorian continued to unbuckled and throw off the clothing and armor that confined them. Dorian, seizing his opportunity, kissed Cullen’s lips as he removed a belt. Cullen, enjoying the intimacy with Dorian, went in for another kiss.

A nude Blackwall moved over to where Solas and Elryn worked on Iron Bull's member. He was unsure of how to add himself to the mix, but before he could think, Iron Bull lifted his chin and planted his lips on Blackwall’s. He smirked, grunting into the kiss as he felt Elryn try to wrap his lips around the qunari’s cock to no avail. Iron Bull glanced down at the two elves; Solas was licking up and down his shaft as Elryn gagged and removed his lips from Iron Bull’s dick momentarily before settling on giving the qunari head.

“Come on, even a chantry sister could fit my dick in her mouth,” Iron Bull teased Elryn.

Elryn narrowed his eyes, “Well, sorry I’m not your human chantry whore.”

Iron Bull chucked, running his large fingers through Elryn’s auburn hair, “No, you’re my Inquisit-whore.”

Dorian chuckled at Iron Bull’s comment as Elryn rolled his eyes, his cheeks pink from blushing. Taking Elryn by the hair, Iron Bull slowly forced the elf’s head closer to his cock. The Inquisitor was able to take a couple inches of the qunari’s cock into his mouth before choking again. Solas waited for Elryn to take Iron Bull’s cock out of his mouth, then once he did, he kissed him roughly, quickly adding tongue to the kiss.

Iron Bull smirked, then went back to kissing Blackwall. Meanwhile, Dorian was giving Cullen a handjob, while locking lips with the ex-templar.

After a bit of time passed, the six men were all sufficiently aroused and ready to get down to business. Iron Bull was the one to initiate and was already seeming to assume a leadership position in their orgy, so the others looked to him for commands. Without a word, he plucked Elryn off of Solas and positioned him on the bed on his hands knees.

“Bull?” Elryn started, glancing back at the qunari behind him.

“Yeah,” the qunari understood what Elryn was asking for. He bent down and removed a jar of oil they used as lube from under the bed. Iron Bull swiftly screwed the cap off, then took a handful and rubbed the oil onto his member.

As Iron Bull prepared himself and Elryn, Dorian climbed onto the bed as Cullen, Solas, and Blackwall stood in front of the Inquisitor, kissing and touching each other. Iron Bull, who had finished the preparations, guided and inserted his cock into Elryn. The Inquisitor cried out in pleasure as the qunari penetrated him. Dorian began jacking Elryn as Iron Bull slowly thrusted the elf. Elryn reached out a hand, grasping at Solas, Cullen, and Blackwall and ended up with his hand around Cullen’s cock. The elf exhaled forcefully before placing the blond man’s cock in his mouth. Iron Bull picked up his pace, holding Elryn’s hips while Dorian gave Elryn a handjob and Elryn blowed Cullen. Solas and Blackwall stood on either side of Cullen, masturbating with the intention to give the Inquisitor a facial. Elryn shut his eyes juggling the stimulation he was receiving from his lovers. He couldn’t believe how hard he was; it was as if all the blood in his veins was being diverted to his erection.

Without warning, Iron Bull abruptly thrusted much deeper into Elryn, causing the elf to accidently bite down on Cullen’s erect cock, pleasured tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Cullen shouted in pain, and Solas quickly reacted by pinching Elryn’s nose so that the Inquisitor would release Cullen’s member. The Commander examined himself, taking note of the bite marks on his cock, though to his relief, Elryn’s teeth didn’t draw blood.

“Cullen, I-” Elryn tried apologizing, but his words devolved into moans and sighs.

Cullen brushed his hand over the elf’s cheek, wiping tears away, “Are you alright?”

Elryn’s lips parted as he began to pant, “Cullen, put your fucking cock in my mouth.”

The Commander obediently obliged his elven lover, unphased that Elryn had just bit him. In fact, the risk of being bitten again turned Cullen on even more. Elryn sucked him off harder, eliciting a few moans from the Commander. The elf breathed deeply against Cullen’s dick, knowing how close he was to climaxing, but employing every fiber of his being to stave it off. Iron Bull mercilessly pounded Elryn’s ass while Dorian continued to jack him off as the elf deepthroated Cullen’s cock. All of the men were nearing their tipping point, and though Elryn was far over the edge by then, he refused to be the first to cum. Solas beat him to it, being the first to cum on Elryn’s face. Elryn closed his eyes and released Cullen’s cock from his maw, the Commander finishing himself off and ejaculating on Elryn’s face simultaneously with Blackwall. Finally, the elf allowed himself to climax, smiling as he felt Dorian’s tongue against the head of his cock. Iron Bull climaxed last with a grunt, inside of Elryn.

Elryn felt weak, his limbs barely able to keep his body up. He fell onto his back, then received an upside-down kiss from Cullen as he regulated his breathing. The elf grinned up at his lovers with a face full of tears mixed with bukkake.

“That look is becoming of you, amatus,” Dorian chuckled, lying beside the elf.

Elryn smirked, “Shut up.” 

“No seriously, you may be covered in cum, but it’s hot,” Iron Bull explained with a smile as he placed a large hand on Elryn’s thigh.

Solas sat on the bed a started playing with Elryn’s hair and admiring his lover, “You know, vhenan, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this sort of thing more often.”

“Oh good,” Elryn professed, “Because I was thinking this could be a regular occurrence if everyone is up to it.” Elryn glanced between his lovers studying their faces and liking the expressions he was getting.

“I’d be fine with that,” Blackwall stated, standing and leaning against the bedpost while the others nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’m ready for round two,” Iron Bull announced.

Elryn grinned, wiping the tears and cum from his face, “Alright, Bull, but don’t go so easy this time.”

“Easy?” Iron Bull asked with an incredulous laugh, “I was not going easy, kadan!”

The others giggled, still high on adrenaline and dopamine. Cullen kneeled on the floor and kissed Elryn’s forehead. The Inquisitor turned his attention to the Commander.

“You okay, Cullen?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m alright. Thankfully, you didn’t draw blood.”

Elryn cringed realizing how hard he must’ve bit Cullen’s cock, “Shit, I’m sorry. Did I bite you that hard?”

Cullen glanced down at his dick and chuckled, “Your teeth marks are still there.”

“Really?” Elryn let out a laugh, “Let me see!”

Cullen stood up and presented his cock for Elryn and the others to confirm his claim. Sure enough, there was a bite mark around the shaft of Cullen’s cock. Elryn smiled, holding Cullen’s cock close to his face to examine the bite marks he left the Commander with.

“Maker’s breath,” Blackwall chuckled.

“Holy fuck, you weren’t kidding, Cullen,” Iron Bull commented.

“And you still let him blow you afterwards, that’s brave,” Dorian noted with a hint of sarcasm.

“Of course, our Commander isn’t a bitch!” Blackwall laughed.

Cullen smiled, blushing lightly at the praise he was receiving and the feeling of Elryn’s nimble fingers on his dick. He was definitely ready for a second round.

Solas smirked, glancing to the other men, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Iron Bull confirmed, craning his neck over Elryn and Dorian to kiss Solas.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of continuing this, but when I realized I had filled 8 whole pages in google docs, I figured this was fine. BUT! ahaha! But, if you guys want, I can write and add their second round. Idk. Comment if you're interesting in reading on!


End file.
